


First Day-Remake

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 第一天上班重制版（=v=）是个没有病毒爆发，而安布雷拉真的只是个大药厂的平行世界，新人小警官Leon和特警队员Chris谈恋爱的故事。正剧风，所以大概有点慢热。





	1. Chapter 1

“抱歉我来晚了！”

虽然不是没做心理准备，但在一屋子的警官们都齐刷刷地回过头看过来时，里昂还是紧张得一瞬间心脏停跳。

站在讲台上的黑人警官皱起了眉，“你是新来的？”

“是！我是里昂•肯尼迪，再次抱歉，我来晚了。”里昂挺直了背，虽然其实只晚到了三分钟左右，但那也是晚了。本来他也算按时到的，如果没有那个尴尬的突发事件，他能早到至少半小时，可是他不但遇到了那个尴尬的突发事件，更衣室居然在二楼这种事他也始料未及，等他换好警服赶去点名时，这迷宫一样的警察局里走廊还让他绕得差点迷路。

“马文。”警长点了点头，“下不为例。菜鸟，坐到最前面来。”

警长是故意的，但这样已经不算什么处罚了，更需要担心是自己的评估报告。他在所有人的注视下略带僵硬地往前走，迅速来到了离讲台最近的一个空座坐了下来。

“但是，菜鸟——”

“是！”里昂赶紧站了起来，背后毫不意外地响起了一片笑声。

“这里是警察局不是童子军，你不用一听到自己的名字就起立喊到。”马文的表情里看不出笑意，但背后的哄笑让里昂觉得对方大概是讲了个笑话。他有些脸红，坐在椅子上尴尬地再次回答了是。一只手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，他回过头，看到了一张帅气中带着风趣神情的脸。

“不用紧张，菜鸟，浣熊市安宁又友好，马文只是……”

“莱曼警官！”还没等里昂回答，马文已经不满地叫出了那位警官的名字，“显然你对新人有特别的热情，那么，他的训练警官就是你了。”

“可是我——”

“我已经决定了。菜鸟，这就是你的训练教官凯文•莱曼。”

凯文看起来似乎还想说点什么，但在马文的注视中无奈地答应了。不得不说里昂也有些吃惊，他没有想过将要和自己至少相处半年的训练警官竟然会被这么随意地指定，何况凯文看起来还十分不情愿。其他警官笑着发出了嘘声，被马文的手势按了下来。他有些担心地望向了凯文，不知道能不能在会后再一起说服一下马文警长，也许会有其他警官更加心甘情愿地来带他。但，马文严肃的声音很快地打断了他的思绪。

“菜鸟，”里昂抬起头，觉得警长此刻的表情看起来比刚进门时还要严厉，“这是你的第一天，虽然一开始你就没有个好开头，但我希望你至少有个好结尾。我说的不是这一天下班，而是你的整个观察期。不用我提醒你也知道每个月都会有评估，半年后还有考试，如果你还像今天早上一样松懈，那么你的第一天也是你的最后一天，明白吗？”

屋里顿时安静极了，里昂却觉得心跳平稳了下来，沉着的力量笼罩了全身。他看着马文的眼睛，声音不大但认真地回答：“是，长官。”

“很好，大家开工。”

屋里的警官全都站起来往外走，里昂这才意识到这次点名并没有什么任务安排，大家都坐在这里只是为了等他，这让他的挫败感又上升了一些。凯文是屋子里除了他唯一留下来的人，他有些歉意地望向对方，可警官只是又拍了拍他的肩膀。

“看来我们要一起在巡逻车里呆一阵子了，在这之前，我先带你去办公室。”

“谢谢，我会尽量不给你添麻烦的。”

“是，你最好不要。”来到没人的走廊时凯文突然转过了身，里昂这才发现对方不但比自己高，还有着像汤姆•克鲁斯一样的棕发和眼睛，“我打算申请加入S.T.A.R.S，所以马文才让我做你的训练警官，如果你搞砸了，那么我也搞砸了，所以，你懂吗？”

“我懂，长官。”

“很好，开门吧。”凯文抱着胸口靠在写着West Office的门边说，里昂赶紧打开了门。彩纸屑伴着鼓掌和纸哨声扑面而来，里昂吓了一跳，之前在指挥室里的好几位警官，包括马文，现在都对着他笑容满面，凯文也亲昵地搂住了他的肩膀。

“欢迎你，里昂，我是丽塔•菲利普斯。”

“乔治•斯科特。”

“大卫•福特。”

“埃尔略特•爱德华。”

里昂看到了自己的桌子，上面还有一条横幅。他摸着了摸桌子的厚重木质，归属感带来的温暖一点点充满了胸膛。

“谢谢。”他说，也露出了微笑。

凯文吹了声口哨，“你有一分钟时间感动，然后马上去领装备，到地下车库去。”

“这就去！”

这座城市果然还是和他印象中一样，看起来井然有序但又充满了人情味。他离开家选择这里是对的。

在上车之前他检查了车辆情况，也清点了装备，测试了警灯。凯文赞同的表情让他感到自信又回来不少，而凯文把钥匙交给他时他简直有点受宠若惊了。

“我开车？”第一天就可以？

“早晚都要开的，不是吗？”凯文耸耸肩，坐到了副驾驶上。

他们上了街道，按照凯文的指示开始了固定路线的巡逻。比起十几年前，浣熊市的变化很大，也有了高楼和商业区。那时候他还只是个来度假的孩子，坐在爷爷的车里其实感觉有些无聊，毕竟比起他长大的环境来说，浣熊市并没有什么特别吸引孩子的地方。

“所以，你从特区来？”

“是，”里昂一边注意街道两边的情况一边回答，“但我小时候经常来这里度过假期，我的爷爷奶奶就住在华莱士大街上。”

“噢！”凯文笑了起来，“圣•米迦勒钟塔。

“是，离浣熊市医院也很近。”

爷爷也是在那里去世的。想到这个他不禁有些难过，但这次回来工作他就能又住在以前的房子里了，那里有不少温暖回忆。只是他真的应该早点来的，现在那所旧屋子只是请人进行了简单的打扫，他还没有来得及看看里面的情况。

“停！”凯文突然说道，里昂踩下了刹车，发现警官指着一个在小商店边巷子口站着的男人。

“药品前科，现在还在观察期。去查查他。”

“是，长官。”

里昂跟着凯文一起下了车，有些紧张地把手放在枪套上靠近。对方是个又高又瘦的男人，虽然有些憔悴但看起来似乎在恢复中，年龄在三十岁左右。

“嗨，杰夫，”凯文打了个招呼，“你知道的。”

杰夫有些茫然地看了看他们。三个人一起陷入一阵古怪的安静时里昂才意识到凯文说的去查查是让自己来。他红着脸咳嗽了一声，对着杰夫开口了。

“请转过身去把手贴在墙上。”

杰夫照做了，里昂从背后靠近他，搜查了一遍比看起来还要瘦骨嶙峋的身体，没有什么发现。

“我真的改过了，”杰夫转过身来，诚恳地说，“我戒了，还参加了互助会，每周三，周六一次，我还去教堂。米娅说等我拿到戒瘾的90天勋章时，就考虑搬回来和我一起住。”

“那很好，”凯文的语调温和了一些，“现在多少天了？”

“45天，”杰夫露出了自豪的笑容。“要看我的45天勋章吗？”

“不了，你好好干。”

凯文说着往警车走去，里昂赶紧跟上，抓紧时间和杰夫说了句日安，杰夫点了点头。

“感觉怎么样？”继续巡逻时凯文问道。

“还好，长官。”

“杰夫很温和，只是个孩子意外丧生以后借助药品逃避悲伤的倒霉鬼。但你不知道，所以你对他说话时应该更严厉一点。”

是吗？里昂忍不住回忆起了自己的腔调。他是声音很柔和，亚克甚至说过他听起来还像个青少年，但他应该有严肃地说出来才对？

“‘请转过身去把手贴在墙上’？”凯文的模仿很快就无情地打破了他的幻想，“你是在服务他吗？这种语气简直是在邀请嫌犯攻击你，因为你听起来就是个软柿子。”

“我会注意的，长官。”

“大声一点。”

“我会注意的！长官！”

然后凯文让他又说了三次。在警校训练的时候因为环境单一又嘈杂，大家都在大喊大叫，所以他好像不自觉地音量也放得很开。但这里是安静的街道，也许他一出车门时就又变成了那个过来度假的孩子，面对比自己高大和年长的人不自觉地就礼貌了起来。里昂在心里给自己记了一笔小备忘，身穿警服时，职责凌驾于一切。

一个上午过去了，除了有一起小便利店抢劫案，他很快就追上犯人以外，基本上可以说无事发生。他们把犯人带回警局交给关押处，凯文心情不错地带他去了午餐的地方。虽然警局和市政厅所在的鲜花大街上有好几个看起来不错的馆子，但做为随时都需要行动的巡逻警察，凯文还是带他来了露天的小快餐店。大部分警察都在这里吃饭，一眼望去各个小桌边全都是蓝色的RPD制服。不过稍远处有两桌的颜色更深，里昂吃着自己的热狗时忍不住朝那边张望了起来。

“S.T.A.R.S.”凯文说，“你也是为了加入他们，才到这里来当警察吧？”

并不完全是，但此刻也没有必要把真实想法说出来。里昂点点头，目光突然定在了一个人身上。

“那是……？”

“什么？威斯克队长吗？”

“不……”

里昂远远地看着那个深色短发，正在和队友们肆意谈笑的男人，几乎忘记了嘴里的食物，而就在这个时候，对方好像感觉到了什么，也突然地回过了头。

“嗨！菜鸟！”男人向他挥了挥手，站起来往他的方向走了过来。里昂瞪大眼睛，一下子不知道该说什么好。

“你认识克里斯？”

“我……”

“上午的巡逻怎么样？”克里斯笑嘻嘻地坐了下来，不客气地从凯文盘子里拎了一根薯条。

“你……”

“你认识菜鸟？”凯文放弃了过于震惊已经只会发愣的里昂，转向了克里斯。

“今早认识的。这孩子给车加错了油，我看到他时他正在把冒烟的车子往前推，所以我让他搭了个便车。”克里斯笑着看向了里昂，“抱歉，没跟你说我是谁。”

你早该说的！

“我只是不想你压力太大。第一天上班就被我，S.T.A.R.S的明星队员克里斯•莱德菲尔德救了你的屁股，你这一天都会魂不守舍的。”

“所以你才迟到吗？”凯文大笑了起来。“加错了油？上帝啊，我还让你开车了！”

“我只是那一下走神了！”里昂面红耳赤地叫了起来。

“可是油枪嘴都不一样啊菜鸟！”

里昂想钻到桌子底下去。克里斯还在看着他，也还在笑，但他能看出来对方并不是真的想嘲笑自己。S.T.A.R.S的明星队员……里昂忍不住看他的眼睛，印象中早上看到的时候是深色的，现在却有点蓝。

“好了，快吃你的午餐，”克里斯善意地拍了拍他的手臂，“过去的事情不要再想了，下午要集中精神。”

“是，长官。”里昂下意识地回答，在看到对方的笑容又扩大时悲哀地觉得自己就像马文警官说的一样，根本就是个童子军。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实感觉也不是很慢嘛……

浣熊镇秋天的夜风和记忆中一样凉，带着阿克雷山林的气息。里昂出了门以后往沃伦大街的方向走，刚到拐角，一辆野马Shelby就跟上了他。车窗摇下，驾驶座上的特警队员对他露出了友善的微笑。

“上车吧，菜鸟。”

里昂叹了口气，已经下班了，就不能叫他的名字吗？“谢谢你，抱歉让你等了这么久。”

“没什么，”克里斯看着他把装着备用警服和装备的背包扔到后座上，又看着他系好了安全带，“我平时下班以后也会晃一会儿再回去。”

“那你家里……”里昂不知道这个问题的试探性会不会太明显，但克里斯干脆地回答了，“我一个人住。”

“噢。”

关于他们第一次认识的时间，克里斯在凯文面前撒了个谎。里昂在前一天晚上在汽车旅馆里就遇见这位看起来强壮又友善的男人了，他们还一起喝了瓶啤酒。里昂可能有点兴奋，说了不少话，把自己的职业憧憬念叨了一晚上，而克里斯只是耐心地倾听，点头微笑，适时地接上两句话，以至于他对对方的所有了解只有两点：在浣熊镇工作，刚从外面探亲回来。

但既然克里斯要对凯文那么说，一定是出于什么理由，里昂倒不会很在意，反正早一天晚一天都没什么关系。

服从性！你要命的服从性！这么想的时候，亚克无奈的咆哮又在脑海里回荡了起来。你不能那么轻易相信别人！也不能总是假定对方的所有举动都没有恶意！

但克里斯看起来很值得相信，他从第一眼就这么觉得，不然也不会和对方一起喝酒还说了那么多关于自己的事。他望向了对方，对面车灯的光束刚好从特警队员的脸上掠过，明暗之间，他觉得自己的第一感觉并没有错。

“怎么了？头疼吗？”

克里斯问起时里昂才注意到自己一直在揉额头和脖子，于是他点了点头，“是，我还以为洗完澡会好一点。”

“你第一天巡逻，一直在注意四周的情况，精神又高度集中，是会这样的。”克里斯了然地说，“晚上热敷一下眼睛会好很多的，相信我。”

“谢谢，”里昂差点又下意识地说了长官，但想想自己差点这么做，他的脸就已经微微烫了起来。“真的太感谢你了。”

“没什么，我说了在你的车修好之前都会顺便接送你，”克里斯扭头对他露出了一个坏笑，“你现在知道为什么我说顺便了吧。”

因为他们都要去警局上班，而克里斯就住在离他家两个街区之外的地方。他看着街景，忍不住和儿时印象里比对，越发熟悉的时候，他爷爷的家也到了。他该请克里斯进去喝点什么，但他不认为屋子里有任何食物和饮料。于是他只能表示歉意，在克里斯安抚的微笑里下了车，来到了门口。

可屋里有动静。

里昂刚把钥匙插进锁里，就听到了屋子里突然的东西倒下的声音，他警惕地把背包放在门廊，拿出了枪。

“怎么了？”克里斯原本是从后车厢里帮忙拎出他的行李箱的，此刻也同样用训练有素的步伐小心地走了过来。

“里面有声音。”里昂小声说。年长些的男人和他交换了一个眼神，在里昂侧身拧开锁的时候，一脚踹开了门。

“警——啊啊啊！”

几乎同一时间，屋子里又倒下了什么东西，接着是疯狂的抓挠声。里昂连话都没法说完，和克里斯两个人一起侧身捂着脸靠在了门外的墙上，几个黑白相间的小动物从屋里疯狂地冲了出来，带着浓烈的让人窒息的臭味，消失在了街对面。里昂无法忍受地往街上跑去，克里斯也跟了上来。

“我的天，”克里斯挥着手，企图把那股可怕的味道挥散，“你怎么不说你不是一个人住！”

“咳，咳咳咳咳！”里昂憋气到咳嗽，好一阵子才能回话，只能无视克里斯的调侃了。“怎么回事？”

“臭鼬，”克里斯忍不住笑了起来，“看来你的屋子之前被臭鼬一家征用了。我建议你明天找清洁公司再打扫一次，过几天再进去，不然凯文是不会和你坐同一辆巡逻车的。”

“可是……”里昂看了眼手表，早知道的话他就该……算了，原本以为离开爸爸和妈妈独自生活没什么可担心的，但第一天他就把自己搞得狼狈不堪。当然，臭鼬是意外，可是加错油总是他大意的错。现在他还得找个旅店，但他总不能又让克里斯在晚上开着车再送他一程吧？他忧虑地站在路边，头比之前更疼了，沮丧得几乎想倒在草坪上，什么也不去想。

“要不去我家吧？”克里斯向车的方向示意了一下，“你看起来累得快睡着了。”

“我去旅店就好。”在听到克里斯的建议时里昂不能不说很是心动，但又觉得自己已经给对方添了太多麻烦了。特警轻笑了一声，摇了摇头，拎着他的背包就往车的方向走。

“别傻了，我在本地可是很出名的，你打算让我们两个臭烘烘地去旅店，给浣熊市人民好几天的笑柄吗？”

“可是，太麻烦你了。”里昂跟了上去，看着对方的侧脸，不好意思地微微低下了头。

克里斯停下来，看了他一会儿，最终拍了拍他的肩膀。“来吧，你再这样才叫麻烦。”

对单身汉的屋子不能抱什么憧憬，但克里斯的家看起来倒很整洁。也许与亚克比起来世界上所有的人都是整洁的。亚克不脏，但是乱得一塌糊涂，或者说他们对于“有序”的理解完全是两个极端，克里斯则刚好很正常。

每个人的家都有其独特的味道，开门时里昂闻到了一点点烟味，还有些别的，说不上来是什么，但完全不难闻。克里斯让他先去洗澡，把沾到了臭鼬味道的衣服全部换掉，他显然没有拒绝的余地。年长些的男人还给了他备用的浴巾，它们半新不旧，摸起来有点粗糙，多半是洗完了懒得用柔顺剂，但很好闻，很干净的洗衣粉香，带着一点木头柜子里的味儿。

“来罐啤酒？”他穿着T恤和运动短裤出来时克里斯对他晃了晃手里的罐子，他摇了摇头，克里斯却眯起了眼睛，站了起来，让他坐到沙发上去，转身从别的屋子里拿出了药箱。

“啊，我没事的！”里昂赶紧往沙发一侧缩了缩，给高大的男人让开地方。他知道自己会有些伤痕，上午拽倒那个抢劫犯时他大腿磕在了路沿上，下午分开两个斗殴者时又被其中一个撞上了墙。他应该命令对方不许动的，但他毫无作用地重复了两遍之后，凯文略带戏谑的目光让他一下没忍住，气呼呼地冲了上去，真是太傻了。

“我只是比较容易淤青。”他在克里斯坐下来时补充道，有点想把自己和克里斯比起来过于白嫩的大腿藏起来。短发男人看了他的瘀伤一会儿，总算没有打开药箱。

“你就像我妹妹。”克里斯移开了目光，突然说道，在看到里昂睁大眼睛的吃惊表情时赶紧挥舞着手臂尴尬地解释了起来，“我不是说你长得像克莱尔，虽然你可能比她还……不我不是说你像女孩子，我的意思是……”

里昂有些困惑地看着比自己大几岁的特警，直到对方深呼吸着吐了口气，“克莱尔，就是我妹妹，从小就很顽皮，这——”克里斯指了指他大腿的那片青紫，“对她来说是常事。小的时候她摔倒了还会大声叫我，让我给她喷上神奇喷雾，就是普通的氯乙烷喷雾，但她一定要这么叫。后来她就无所谓了，甚至有点嫌我烦。”

“我没有觉得你烦，我只是觉得你为我忙活得够多了。”里昂不好意思地说，“我真的应该更好地提前规划好我的生活的，而不是满脑子只想着成为警察的事儿。”

“菜鸟的必经之路，再说臭鼬也不是提前规划就能避免的。说起臭鼬……”克里斯扭头闻了闻自己，“我该去洗澡了。你去楼上的卧室，那是克莱尔的房间，她不会介意的。早点睡吧，菜鸟。”

“好的。”里昂马上回答，也马上意识到自己回答得又过于乖巧了，但对方好像并没有注意到。他正准备上楼时，克里斯却又转了回来。

“要喝杯牛奶吗？”

“啊？”

“就是觉得你可能会想喝……或者帮你入睡什么的，”特警挠着脖子后方，听起来似乎有点心不在焉，“反正也快过期了，我又总想不起来……不是，总之，你想喝的话，或者想吃点别的什么，冰箱里一切自便。”

听起来倒不是个坏主意。实际上他还真有点饿，牛奶也能让他睡得更好些。他走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出牛奶，又找起了杯子。餐桌上有一个马克杯，上面印着S.T.A.R.S的图案，那个徽章标志无论何时看到，都能让他心跳微微加速，但显然他不能用这个杯子。于是他打开橱柜，随便拿了一个，喝完了牛奶，洗了洗又放了回去。

他还是第一次这样睡女孩子的床，但新换的床单闻起来和毛巾的味道差不多，是洗衣粉和一些柜子的味道。窗帘没有拉紧，他看到外面树影摇曳，月光清亮又柔和，带着一丝秋天的冷意。里昂不由得把被子裹紧了一些，闭上眼睛，听着浴室里的隐隐水声，脑子里开始回放这一天经历的种种片段，但困意很快袭来，他把脸往枕头里蹭了蹭，进入了黑甜的梦境。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 视角一转成凯文我感觉奶昂可爱得我心脏要爆炸……  
> 但我还是忍不住欺负他……

“Victor-3，黑色道奇，481（轻度肇事逃逸），南坎贝尔街往东方向。”

“收到。”

凯文刚向总台回话，菜鸟就踩下了油门，拉响了警灯，显然也不用他开口测问菜鸟481是什么事件代号了。他们就在戴维斯大街上，里昂一个漂移就拐进了南坎贝尔街，看到远处黑色道奇正好消失在贝克大街的拐角。

虽然让菜鸟一来就做首要警官这件事，凯文冠冕堂皇地表示这是对新人一开始就严格要求的结果，但此刻内心深处他知道自己要为偷懒的那部分心理付出代价。里昂长得像个高中生，蓝眼睛像个小天使，对人的态度也温和得过分，但并不妨碍这孩子把车开得像个炮弹。他暗中抓住车门内的扶手，果然到了街角又是一个极速拐弯，他觉得再来一次大概早餐也要和他再一次见面了。

“接近了！”

他从新人激动的语调里听出了一点开心，接着里昂再次加速，让保险杠撞上了黑色道奇的侧方，黑色道奇顿时在甩尾中减速，停了下来。里昂回头看了他一眼，眼睛晶亮，脸颊微微发红。

“不错的PIT（精准截停），现在我们去逮人。”何止是不错，做为菜鸟来说简直过于有效率和自信了。他第一次追车时紧张得要死，浪费了四次截停机会，一路上还有好几次磕碰，为此他写了一晚上的报告。这孩子是不是哪里有问题？

“是，长官！”

里昂持枪上前，他押后，刚要命令司机从车上下来，驾驶座上的青年男性就摇下车窗，疯狂地大喊了起来：“我必须开出市区！我的车上有炸弹！！！”

菜鸟的脸一下失去了血色，惊恐地望向了他。凯文掏出警用电台，迅速求援。

***

“好了，现在我把这个‘炸弹’交给你们，你们把这个妄想症一起带回警局吧。”吉尔笑嘻嘻地说，旁边的克里斯也在笑。如果说此刻有什么东西真的可能爆炸的话，大概就是看起来尴尬到了极点的菜鸟吧。凯文一边对总台回复“code 12”，一边自嘲地摇了摇头。

“抱歉，我没想到会是这样。”里昂红着脸对S.T.A.R.S队员也是爆破物处理专家吉尔说。道奇车的司机已经被他们拷住关进了警车后座，但还在唾沫横飞地嚎叫炸弹就要爆炸了，他们会害得整个浣熊镇被炸回白垩纪。

“你没有错，菜鸟，这是标准程序。”吉尔的态度一下柔和了不少，凯文甚至怀疑她要伸手捏捏新人的脸蛋。“把假的都当真的来对待，就不会有真的被当成假的。”

“Yes，Ma'am！”

吉尔明显地忍了一下笑，和旁边的克里斯交换了一个“果然如此”的眼神。特警队员们离开了，里昂再次望向了他，沮丧地叹了口气。

“没事，以后可能还会有更多类似情况，谨慎一点才活得长。”凯文说，话出口以后比他想得还要温柔，听起来都不怎么像他了，但新人微微仰脸看着他，乖乖地点了点头的样子，又让他在心里忍不住“嘶——”了一下。

如果这次不是带着菜鸟，而是和原本的搭档埃尔略特在一起，他至少会先检查一下道奇后座上装着所谓“炸弹”的旅行袋，而不是不假思索地就要求援助，这样他就会发现里面装着的东西无非是个插满了钉子的泡沫塑料块。不过无所谓，反正S.T.A.R.S最近看起来也很闲，凯文倒不觉得让他们忙活一下有什么问题，只是菜鸟大概觉得浪费了特警们的时间，窘迫得简直像个小面团。

这份窘迫一直持续着，直到他们抓住了一个在剧院外的海报上喷涂了一个大型生殖器图案并企图逃跑的混混。但到了午餐时间，吉尔和克里斯一起来打招呼时，新人又像个被车灯突然照到的野兔。

不过这也可能单纯是因为吉尔。凯文看着她的笑容想，她太美了，还是特警队员，这样的光环确实容易让小菜鸟被闪得睁不开眼。据说她正在和克里斯谈恋爱，但，只是据说，凯文觉得自己还不是完全没有机会。

“嗨。”克里斯坐下来的时候对菜鸟扬了扬下巴。

“嗨……呃，午安，”里昂咽下一口墨西哥卷，紧张地回答。凯文觉得以克里斯的性格大概要把菜鸟调侃得扔下食物逃跑，不过特警队员只是坐在那，若有所思地看着不远处的一辆热狗车。

“浣熊动物园快整修好了，”吉尔边吃她的鸡肉沙拉边说，“内部消息，他们又引进了三头狮子，应该会在重新开园时一起公布。”

“那肯定会有个盛大的仪式。”凯文注视着她迷人的蓝眼睛，用自己最为磁性的声音回答。尽管什么盛大仪式对他们来说，意味着额外的麻烦事。

“我好久没去过浣熊动物园了，”里昂好奇地说，“浣熊先生还在吗？”

“不会不在的，”吉尔温和地回答，“它可是本市吉祥物，你以前见过它？”

“小时候爷爷带我去过，”里昂说，“我还得到了一个浣熊先生的徽章。”

“噢……”吉尔拉长了音调，凯文甚至不知道她还能发出这种声音，好像女中学生看到了什么刚生出来的小动物，“我也有，好几个。你知道它们还有不同版本吗？”

“不知道！”里昂露出了惊喜的神情，“我只有一个，我是……呃，85年的时候去的。”

“那是‘浣熊先生爱洗手’徽章吧？我还有‘浣熊先生爱刷牙’，‘浣熊先生热爱地球’和‘浣熊先生感谢你’。”她看着里昂眼神里的憧憬，微笑着补充了一句，“下次你可以去我家看。”

“哇哦……”

“做为他的训练教官，”凯文又用他最磁性的声音抢着说道，对着吉尔眨了眨眼睛，“我得观察他的行为并进行评估。”

“行吧，凯文，”吉尔站起来，边说边调整着身上装备的位置，“周六下午怎么样？里昂？我和克里斯、约瑟夫和布莱德约好的烧烤日，他们不会介意再多两个人的。是吧，克里斯？”

“当然不介意。”克里斯好像这才回神，对着菜鸟笑了笑。

“我一定去。”里昂说，“谢谢你——”在吉尔的眼神警告下，他总算是把后面那句Ma'am吞了进去。

下午的巡逻开始时凯文的心情好极了，甚至想给小菜鸟买个甜甜圈吃。这孩子才来第二天就给他当了一回wingman，他甚至不介意吉尔对菜鸟那副母性大发的样子了。再说母性大发有什么不好？他看着小菜鸟的侧脸，开始给他和吉尔的第三个孩子取名。也许里昂这名字就不错？

“长官……”菜鸟有些不安地看了他一眼，“我有什么做得不对吗？”

他大概慈祥地盯着菜鸟太久了，于是他咳了一声，找了个话题，“有没有人说你长得有点像里奥纳多……”

“噢……”菜鸟苦恼地哀嚎了一声，看来自从去年《泰坦尼克》上映之后他没少被人说，“我的发型，是吗？可是我从小就是这样，我不想改掉它。”

“是没必要，这个发型很适合你，很可爱。”他脱口而出，菜鸟惊讶地看了他一眼，大概有些介意他的用词，但什么也没说。

接下来一个459警报（入室抢劫）让他和菜鸟都打起了十二分的精神。他们接受了任务指派，来到了西区修斯顿大街72号，一个年轻女人蹲在街边的花丛旁，一看到他们就站了起来，哭得浑身发抖。

“我的女儿还在里面！”

凯文吃了一惊，里昂放下枪，上前一步对女子做出了安抚的手势，“女士，请冷静一点。你知道里面有几个人吗？你的孩子几岁，名字？”

“有，有两个……我，我的孩子叫……”

趁着里昂靠近她并且还想进一步安抚时，她突然一拳打在了菜鸟脸上，然后扭头冲向了屋子，“汤米！快跑！”

凯文顾不上查看里昂，掏出电击器对着这位劫犯同伙的后背来了一下，她应声而倒，凯文马上过去把她的手拷在了背后。但汤米也趁机冲了出来，刚从地上爬起来的里昂马上追了上去，以这孩子奔跑的速度来看凯文觉得问题不大，把被电得仍在抽搐的这位女同伙关进警车后，他也迅速追了上去。

不为别的，汤米看起来至少有一米九，接近两百磅，里昂和他比起来简直像个孩子。接下来在街角看到的画面果然让他心脏差点蹦出胸膛，汤米拎着菜鸟的衣领，把菜鸟像个纸人一样摔在地上，但里昂很快扭身抱住了想要逃跑的汤米的腿，汤米一个狗吃屎之后，恼羞成怒把菜鸟按在了地上，掐住了他的脖子。

“警察！不许动！”凯文边跑边喊，汤米恶狠狠地看了他一眼，挑衅地对着菜鸟的脸举起了拳头。

“啊！！！”

惨叫声几乎惊动了整个街区。凯文把大个子从里昂身上拽开控制在地上，虽然是标准动作但他知道自己在用膝盖顶着对方后腰时故意使劲了，把那双强壮的胳膊反拷起来时动作也比平时凶残得多。里昂还坐在地上，不停地用手背擦脸，看来近距离的一下胡椒喷雾让小警察自己也不好受。他把汤米拽起来往警车方向走时，菜鸟踉跄着站起来，也帮忙押住了对方的另一只胳膊。

“还好吗？”他从后车厢的应急装备箱里取出一块消毒纱布，倒上饮用水让菜鸟擦擦脸。这时候他能看清那张白皙小脸上右颧骨的位置已经红肿了起来。菜鸟还有点咳嗽，和汤米搏斗时肯定被撞得不轻。

我的第三个孩子可以叫他的名字，但是千万不能像他一样当警察。凯文的脑子里忍不住冒出了这样一句话。不然我可真受不了。

“我带你去医院。”

菜鸟摇了摇头，“医院在另一个方向，警局比较近，我们先把犯人送回去。我没事的。”里昂试图向他笑笑，却马上疼得皱起了脸，蓝色的大眼睛也湿润了起来。

“好吧，小可怜，”凯文无奈地发动了车，向警局方向开去，“浣熊先生得为这个给你个勇气勋章。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写两个人慢慢互相吸引可真是太挑战了……

克里斯放下枪，看了看射击成绩，如果今年他还想拿个奖杯，这样的表现是没戏了。吉尔的脚步声传来，他回过头，正好接住她扔过来的一罐咖啡。

“不太精神，哈？”

他道了声谢，但不置可否。罐装咖啡的味道在早上那杯手冲咖啡的对比下果然难喝。吉尔靠在他身边的墙上看着他，用手指在右边脸颊上比划了一个圈。

“你看到了吧？有人给我们的小菜鸟脸上来了一下。”

何止是脸上，小家伙昨天在他家换上短袖短裤之后，胳膊大腿上到处青一块紫一块，还拉起上衣给他看看肚子上挨的狠狠一肘，说当时差点就吐了。他极力说服自己这是里昂做为警察难以避免的事情，但还是充满了想要去把那对雌雄大盗亲手揍一顿的心情。然而吉尔以为他没见到，还在跟他描述，问他要不要午饭时间去看看。

“他脖子上也有指痕，丽塔说他被掐了脖子，这下那个家伙可是重罪了。”吉尔既是同情，又带着对他的戏谑试探继续说着，但他有点忍不住了。局里不少人都以为他和吉尔是一对，但他俩知道并非如此。吉尔是对他有过好感，但在他袒露了自己的偏好之后，不但没有生气，反而和他成了无话不谈的朋友。他们默契地对外界猜测保持暧昧的态度，这样也可以帮吉尔杜绝一些烦人的追求者。不过，在这样相处了一年多之后，吉尔好像对他过于了解了，他对小菜鸟的兴趣在她面前简直无所遁形。

“吉尔，我得向你坦白。”他叹了口气，对着疑惑的女特警队员，把里昂暂时住在他家的事从头到尾说了一遍。吉尔的表情从惊讶到惊喜，一拳打在了他胸口上。

“你这幸运狗！亏我还想帮你制造机会！”她大笑起来，克里斯不得不请她小声一点，佛瑞斯特正好进来，对他俩的独处露出坏笑，故意面向他俩戴上了耳机，意思自己什么也听不到。克里斯对他露出了一个玩世不恭的假笑，和吉尔走出了训练场。

“那么同居的感觉怎么样？”吉尔问道，带着兴奋但毫无恶意的八卦神色，不知道她的追求者看到了会做何感想。

“我不能说那算同居……”但里昂昨天和他一起坐在沙发上看电视吃披萨，还差点一起喝了啤酒，当然后者主要是因为里昂吃了止痛药，所以把酒换成了汽水。小菜鸟在变换坐姿时总是带动身上的伤，时不时疼得哼唧一声，在他望过去时总是露出不好意思的笑，然后脸又痛得皱成一团。“但他是个天使。”

真实的，字面意义上的天使。虽然他认识对方不过两天而已。

“你们认识不过两天而已，”吉尔感慨地摇了摇头，“‘这可是实实在在的一见钟情’。”

“我也不能说那算一见钟情……”但他在汽车旅馆第一次见到里昂时就打心底里产生了一种难以描述的，一种微妙的毛绒绒的感觉。这孩子像个发光体，但不是那种耀眼的类型，而是像月亮一样，安静又柔和。不，不能说安静，里昂喝了酒以后完全是个话痨，脸上满是兴奋的光彩，眼睛里的憧憬丰富又明亮，就像教堂里的花窗。克里斯从不觉得自己有什么固定的类型，却觉得里昂的一切都像是为他的喜好量身定做，不管是暗金色的头发还是善良无辜的蓝眼睛还是丰润得让人想一口咬上去的嘴唇，还有那适合被他搂着肩膀的身高和看到时脑子里就奏响圣歌的屁股。

那可真是个屁股啊……他由衷地赞叹，不管是被紧紧地裹在制服裤子里，还是穿着运动短裤，他又要幻想一巴掌拍上去的感觉了。

“那不然呢？”吉尔无情地打断了他的回忆，“你知道吗？这两天你真的看起来太反常了，我不知道有没有别人注意到，你真的要小心点儿了。”

“反常？有吗？”

“比如刚才，你突然沉默下来，然后一脸惬意和陶醉地幻想菜鸟的屁股。”

“你是什么巫婆！”克里斯吃了一惊，她是有什么读心术吗？

“猜对了！”吉尔略带得意地笑了。她好美，克里斯想，不知道里昂这样笑起来是什么样的。“不过你居然说我是巫婆，那我得让你帮我去图书馆借一本切萨雷•贝卡里亚写的《论犯罪与刑罚》。”

啧。去就去吧。他从大厅来到二楼，穿过走廊，推开了图书馆的门。

“啊……”

他明白了。

吉尔真的会巫术。

登记桌前被他的突兀小小惊吓到的里昂，微微翘起了嘴角，“需要哪本书？长官？”

“你怎么在这？”

“布拉纳警长让我今天在这里替班，卡普洛夫人请假了。”

“噢，那也不错。”克里斯忍不住看着那张原本十万分可爱的脸上现在可怜的红肿痕迹，马文虽然看起来严厉，但内心始终是柔软的，就算卡普洛夫人没有请假，肯定也会安排别的案头工作，让里昂不必去巡逻。小菜鸟早上还特意准备了墨镜打算遮挡一下脸上的伤，现在用不着了。

真好。

“所以你需要什么吗？”察觉到他的目光，里昂有些不好意思地把受伤的右脸别过去一些，“我会帮你找的，就是可能慢一点。或者你就是想来随便看看？”

“我是要找一本书，”他们在警局里必须保持这种必要的生疏，但这也让他有点奇怪的仪式感般的兴奋，“什么萨拉米写的关于犯罪和量刑的书。”

“萨拉米？”里昂微微皱起了眉，“你确定吗？”

不。那是他们昨天吃的披萨。克里斯忍不住挠起了后脖子，吉尔说的到底是什么来着？反正是个意大利人的名字。

“是不是切萨雷？《论犯罪与刑罚》？”里昂试探性地问。

“对！就是这个！”他赶紧点头。里昂对他笑了笑，转身往里面的书架走去。他的目光忍不住追随起了小警察的背影，从没觉得RPD的制服如此诱人。他装作闲逛的样子也往里走去，随手从书架上抽出了一本书，目光却越过了书本。

里昂在移动书架上一排排地寻找，不时地弯下腰，撑着膝盖看向比较低的架子。看到小菜鸟吃力地开始拖动某个好像有点卡住的书架时，克里斯忍不住上去帮忙。在他的帮助下书架终于动了，但发出了一串刺耳的金属刮擦声，两个人都忍不住松开把手，捂住了耳朵。

“这段滑轨好像滑丝了，”里昂揉着耳朵嘶声说道，克里斯突然发现对方的头顶几乎就在自己鼻子底下，那蓬松而光亮的头发上散发着他家洗发水的味道，但闻起来却和印象里完全不一样。“我得和卡普洛夫人说明一下，请维修部来看看。”

发尾下是白皙的后颈，年轻又充满弹性的皮肤在图书馆明亮的灯光下看起来像一大块奶油奶酪。

“呃，是，不然只能以在图书馆内发出噪音的理由把它赶出去了。”克里斯说，讲俏皮话让他转移了一点注意力，觉得好像又有那么一点像自己了。里昂笑了起来，“如果它不愿意出去怎么办？逮捕它吗？”

逮捕我吧。

“只能如此了。”他说，“书架先生，请把手举到头上，手指交叉。”

“可是我没有手~”里昂用卡通人物一般的尖细声音说。他忍俊不禁，而里昂一笑就又嘶了一声，虚虚地捂住了右脸。

“嘿，这儿还有人在看书呢。”阅读桌方向不知谁喊了一句。里昂赶紧向那边道了个歉，回过头对着他不好意思地吐了吐舌尖。

真是要命。

里昂很快把书找到了，递给了他。他总算拿到了他要找的书，不，是吉尔要找的书，却不想离开。随即他想起里昂如果不去巡逻的话，凯文多半找了别的搭档，那这意味着……

“要一起吃午饭吗？”他低声问道。

“谢谢，但是我和丽塔约好了。”里昂也小声说道，充满歉意，但很快又补充了一句，“不过晚饭我们可以一起找个地方？”

“Emmy’s？或者你决定？”

“你决定吧，我付。”里昂看着他，在他就付钱问题发表其他意见之前露出了小狗一般的眼神，“拜托了，不然我太过意不去了。”

“你帮我收拾了房间，早上还做了早餐。”他忍不住说道，“我都没想过那点咖啡粉能泡出那样的香味。”

“我拼了一些我带来的，”里昂略带得意地笑了，眼睛弯了起来。“我就知道没人会不喜欢我泡的咖啡。”

也没人会不喜欢你。克里斯走回办公室，开门看到熟悉的陈设和同事们时却觉得恍如隔世。吉尔接过书时脸上闪过心知肚明的表情，他用口型说了声谢谢，回到了自己的办公桌前。

离下班还有漫长的五个半小时。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。


End file.
